Intoxication
by YouThinkYouNoeMe
Summary: [Finished] What happens when love decides to interfere in a physical affair. Characters: Christian, Trish Stratus, Chris Jericho, Lita, maybe others.
1. Default Chapter

A/N:  The following story is going to be a short (5/6 part) series based on songs from the Usher album 'Confessions'.  Lyrics from this part are from the song 'Do It To Me'.  Hope you like it and remember, feedback is much loved and appreciated. =)

Part 1: Do It To Me

_*~*~*~*~*_

_I got two dozen roses and a card that says  
'Baby, I can't wait to see you later,'  
We made dinner reservations  
At Nobu or Mr. Chow, you just pick the location  
Now we sittin' at the table, sippin' the finest wine  
Having a damn good time, I know what's on your mind  
I want you, you want me too  
Stop frontin' I know exactly what you want_  
_*~*~*~*~*_

  
The blonde woman entered the restaurant, inhaling deeply as the delicious scent of the cuisines filled her nose. She released a contented sigh as her eyes surveyed the room, impressed with the exquisite appearance of the exclusive establishment. As she eyed her scenery, her gaze fell on another delicious sight. Their eyes met from across the room, and her lips curved up into a sly smile. She approached him at his table, her hips swaying with each step.  
  
He glanced up from his seat, his appreciative eyes staring her down hungrily as she stood before him. With a tilt of his head, he gestured for her to take the seat across from him, his gaze unwavering. The young woman turned away to pull her chair out, the glimpse of him licking hips sending a shiver down her spine. He waited for her to be seated, and then he spoke.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to join me, Trish," he said, his eyes doing anything but separating from hers. A giggle escaped the mouth of Trish Stratus, and she winked at the man across from her, Christian.  
  
"How could I ever turn down an offer from a man such as yourself?" she asked, crossing her bare legs under the table.   
  
Christian grinned at the flirtatiousness in Trish's voice. Upon first approaching her, he'd been honestly surprised she'd agreed to go along with him. The two of them weren't friends by any means, nor did they share mutual acquaintances. It had been Chris Jericho's idea for the two of them to go to the ring and save both the blonde woman and Lita, sort of as a way to get their attention. Trish had been a bit surprised when Christian explained that, while he had come to the ring and helped Lita out, it was *her* that he was really interested in. For the past few weeks – since he'd gotten up the nerve to go and talk to her – she had sent him sign after sign that she wanted him. He didn't intend to seem too arrogant, but it was more than a little obvious that she was interested. Not that he was planning on complaining in the least. He'd wanted the beautiful blonde diva for the longest time, and as he studied her, delicately sipping the red wine he'd had delivered to the table for the two of them, he worried that he wouldn't be able to make it through the night. He was already struggling with the strong urge he had to toss her on top of the table and take her in the middle of the restaurant. He took a deep breath, settling into his seat.  
  
Trish uncrossed her legs, subsequently brushing her leg up against his. Christian sucked in sharply, his body tensing at her contact, minimal as it was. He glanced up at her, tossing all ideas of containing himself out the window.  
  
"You know what, Trish?" he spoke again. "I don't think they have what I really want on the menu. What do you say we get out of here?"  
  
Trish's eyes widened at his suggestive idea. She glanced up at him as he stood, noting the intense look of lust and desire in his all too telling eyes. Normally, she wouldn't consider herself the type of girl to do such a thing, but for some reason, with Christian, it felt okay. She hesitated a beat, and then an enthralled grin found her lips, and she reached out, extending her hand to him.  
  


_*~*~*~*~*_  
_Do it to me, I want to feel you  
Touch my body, baby, body, baby  
Do it to me  
I guarantee you won't regret it  
Let me set it out like you ain't never had it  
Do it to me  
I want you to grab me, talk to me  
Tell me how you like it, where you want it  
When you all up on it boo  
Do it to me, I want to give it to you  
We're gonna make this a night to remember_

_*~*~*~*~*_  
  
Christian found himself in the passenger seat of Trish's car, his eyes locked on the gorgeous Canadian as she drove them back to the hotel. He closed his eyes for a moment, resting his head on the window as he wondered how in hell he was going to make it back to the hotel. He opened them again, and he caught a glimpse of Trish's hand slipping over the gear shift. He bit his lip as he felt an almost painful tightening in the zipper area of his pants, unable to stop himself from imagining her hand on *him* in that same way.  
  
Taking her eyes off the road, Trish gazed across the seat, laughing softly to herself as she watched Christian beginning to fidget in uncomfortably in his seat. She shook her head and focused her attention back on the road. A soft gasp escaped her lips as she felt a hand on her knee, and without moving her head, she glanced down and watched Christian's hand slowly inching its way up her inner thigh. Her breath caught in the back of the throat as his fingers crept up her leg, and she swallowed hard as she realized that her skirt was in no way stopping his fingers from heading toward their destination. A bead of sweat formed on her forehead as she watched his hand move closer, and closer, and closer…  
  
Noting a sign for the hotel parking lot, Trish slammed her foot on the gas pedal, wheeling the car into the lot. She sped into the first empty spot she found, the breaks squeaking a bit as the car came to a sudden stop. Without thinking, she unbuckled her seatbelt, lifting herself over the console separating them and straddling his lap. She crushed his lips with her own, her tongue plunging into his mouth. Christian eagerly wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her hips gently as he returned her kiss with a fervor he didn't know he possessed. She cupped his face in her hands, their tongues in a fierce battle for dominance.  
  
Trish rolled her hips a bit, the sensation of her pressing against him earning a groan from the blonde man. At this point, he didn't know what was turning him on more… the aggressiveness being displayed by the woman on top of him, or the fact that they were all over each other in the parking lot, where any passers-by – even Chris himself - could discover them. He wanted to get into the hotel, but at the same time, he didn't want to move from the position he was in. Already hard as a rock, Christian knew he had to get Trish into the hotel soon before he wouldn't even be able to walk inside. He gently pushed at her shoulders, his nudges having little effect on her. She removed her lips from his, only to place them on his neck, sucking and biting gently. Another roll of her hips, and Christian was done. He grabbed a fistful of her blonde hair, yanking her head away from his. Without a word, he pushed the car door open, yanking her out with him and bolting inside.  
  
_*~*~*~*~*_

_Watching you work the stick in the ride  
And the motion how you movin' from third to five  
Can't imagine what it's gonna be once we get inside  
And you put that ooh wee on me and you work me the same way  
Boo, I can't wait  
I'm tired of thinkin' about it, speakin' about it  
Baby it's time to be about it  
Turn off the lights, take off your clothes  
Jump in the bed and let it flow  
The squeezing, holdin', bitin', scratchin', spankin', screamin'  
Pullin' my hair when you mean it and everything goes  
Baby when you…_

_*~*~*~*~*_  
  
Finally upstairs, Christian found himself lying on top of Trish, their clothes haphazardly flung to the floor. His hands traced down the curve of her hips as his lips brushed over her neck and chest. Trish wrapped her legs around his waist, silently begging him to enter her. When he didn't take the hint, she bucked her hips up, grinding against him. He groaned, lifting his head and staring into her pleading eyes.  
  
_*~*~*~*~*_

_Do it to me, I wanna feel you  
Touch my body, baby, body, baby  
Do it to me  
I guarantee you won't regret it  
Let me set it out like you ain't never had it_

_*~*~*~*~*_

  
  
"Christian, please…" she said, her words nearly lost as she let out a soft moan.   
  
Shaking his head, Christian refused to comply… not just yet. He captured her lips in his, planting another searing kiss on her as his hands continued their quest to learn each and every contour of her body. Placing her hands on either side of his head, Trish reluctantly pulled him away, staring up into his passionate eyes.  
  
"Christian…"  
  
_*~*~*~*~*_

_Do it to me  
I want you to grab me, talk to me  
Tell me how you like it, where you want it  
When you all up on it boo  
Do it to me, I wanna give it to you  
We gonna make this a night to remember_

_*~*~*~*~*_  
  
"Tell me you want this."  
  
Trish stared at Christian in silence for a moment. His tone was so stern and demanding, yet so needy at the same time. He *had* to have her. She grinned wildly, a flicker of excitement in her dark eyes as she drew him to her and kissed him.  
  
"I want it…" she began, their lips still mingling, "… and I want _you_."  
  
_*~*~*~*~*_

So long I've waited for this night  
To get inside you  
Look in your eyes and tell you  
'Baby, take me, I'm yours'

_*~*~*~*~*_  
  
Her words convincing enough for him, Christian pressed his lips against hers one more time, growling in satisfaction as he slid inside her. He buried his face in Trish's shoulder as he pumped in and out of her, softly biting her collarbone. Moaning against his neck, she wrapped her arms around him, raking her nails down his back as she rocked her hips to match his rhythmic movements. Feeling himself nearing the brink, he sped his movements up a bit, lifting his head to take a look at her. The sight of her writhing underneath him, her face laced with pleasure, was almost more than he could bear. He slowed down a bit, not wanting to reach his climax before her.  
  
"Don't," she breathed, "please, don't slow down."  
  
_*~*~*~*~*_

_And if you feel anything like I feel  
By the end of the night I'm certain you'll be screamin' for more_

_*~*~*~*~*_  
  
"Oh God…" Tried cried, securing her legs more tightly around his waist as he increased his pace, much to her delight. Her breaths became heavy and short.  
  
Noticing how close she was, Christian pressed his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. When he pulled away, he stared down into her eyes. Trish looked up, the intense stare he was giving her causing her to peak. She buried her head in his shoulder, crying out his name as she came.  
  
_*~*~*~*~*_

_I wanna do anything and everything and everything to your body  
Till you break down, can't take no more   
From the bed, to the floor, to the top of the stairs  
You gon' get it baby, please, please_

_*~*~*~*~*_  
  
"Trish!" Christian called, closing his eyes as he emptied himself into her.  
  
He fell on top of her, his spent body resting on top of hers. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he rolled onto his side, wrapping his arm around her and stroking her back as he kissed her again. He wasn't sure what he had just gotten himself into, but at the moment, all he was concerned with was her.  
  


_*~*~*~*~*_  
_Do it to me, I wanna feel you  
Touch my body, baby, body, baby  
Do it to me  
I guarantee you won't regret it  
Let me set it out like you ain't never had it  
Do it to me  
I want you to grab me, talk to me  
Tell me how you like it, where you want it  
When you all up on it boo  
Do it to me, I wanna give it to you  
We gonna make this a night to remember_

_*~*~*~*~*_


	2. Part 2: Caught Up

Part 2: Caught Up (lyrics and title from song of the same name)

_*~*~*~*~*_

_I'm the kind of brother_

_Who been doin' it my way_

_Gettin' my way for years, in my career_

_And every lover, y'all_

_In and out my life I've hit, loved, and left in tears_

_Without a care_

_*~*~*~*~*_

He was losing his mind.  He couldn't recall a time in his life when he'd allowed a woman to get in his head.  He had always had a way with women. Whether it be in the way he spoke to them, looked at them, touched them… he never had a problem driving them wild.  Once he discovered he had such an appeal, a power over them, he used it to his advantage. Not to say he wasn't safe, but he had certainly been with a good share of women.  He had come across all different types of girls, from all walks of life…

But Christian had *never* encountered a woman quite like Trish Stratus.

There was something about her that set him on fire, and not just in a physical sense.  He first noticed that she was developing a strong hold on him a few nights before.  They had gotten together – in secret, as their time together always had been – late after a show.  After the two of them had their little tryst in his hotel room, Trish turned in his arms, glancing up at him.

"I have to get going," she spoke suddenly, "I promised Chris I'd go see him before I went to bed, and it's getting pretty late."

Christian sighed as he recalled her pulling out of his grasp, turning her back to him as she began to pull her clothes on.  Of course, she had to go see Chris.  She was falling for him fast, he could just tell.  He couldn't really blame her, though.  After all, Chris _really_ liked her, and wanted to form a relationship with her, as opposed to himself, as he was only interested in a sexual affair… right?

If that was the case, and Christian's interest was – as he'd told himself time and time again – strictly sexual, why did he feel such a pang in his heart when she turned away from him?  He was disappointed, upset, maybe even _hurt_ when she'd so casually departed, despite the fact that she'd never spent the entire night before.  None of the other women he'd been with had such a profound effect on him.  Why did Trish?

_*~*~*~*~*_

_Until I met this girl who turned the tables around_

_She caught me by surprise, and I_

_I never thought I'd be the one breakin' down_

_And I can't figure it out, why I'm so…_

_*~*~*~*~*_

Christian sighed as he reached his locker room, the one he shared with none other than Chris Jericho.  When he got inside, he glanced around the room and breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that it was empty.  He hated feeling like he had to avoid his best friend, but he was fresh out of other options.  Seeing Chris reminded him of Trish, which brought about a mixture of emotions the Canadian didn't know he had, nor did he wish to have them.  He plopped himself down on the couch, rubbing his eyes tiredly.  He had barely slept the night before, and for once, it was *not* because he was getting busy.  The thoughts of Trish, and the newly discovered feelings he had for her, plagued his mind into the early morning hours, leaving him restless for half the night.

He rested back, noticing a folded piece of paper on the table nearby to where he was sitting.  He stretched across the couch and snatched the paper, curiosity taking over.  He hastily unfolded it and read it over, scowling as he did so.  Written on the paper was a small note to Chris from, of all people, Trish.  She said she needed to speak with him, and to come see her as soon as he got a chance.  Christian crumpled up the paper, angrily tossing it across the room.  He groaned as he stood, smacking his forehead in hopes to make the thoughts of her go away.

Damn it, why was he getting like this?  This was *not* the sort of thing that happened to him.  Taking a deep breath, Christian tried to calm himself a bit, his attempt failing miserably when he blindly let his frustrations out on the table, kicking it with the heel of his shoe.  Letting out an aggravated scream, the Canadian stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

_*~*~*~*~*_

_Caught up, got me feelin' it_

_Caught up, I don't know what it is_

_But it seems she's got me twisted_

_I'm so caught up, got me feelin' it_

_Caught up, I'm losing control_

_This girl's got a hold on me_

_*~*~*~*~*_

As the blonde man sauntered down the hall, his thoughts managed to drift away from Trish Stratus for the moment, and settled onto another WWE diva.  Lita had to be about the only diva he hadn't gotten with, or least hit on repeatedly.  Not that there was anything wrong with the beautiful redhead… the two had simply been too good of friends for too long, and even *he* wouldn't jeopardize that for sex.  He thought of a conversation the two of them had held nearly a year ago, when Christian's sights had been set on another blonde diva.

_"Whaddya think Li, me and Stace?" he asked, a sly grin forming on his lips._

_"Honestly, I don't like the idea," Lita responded flatly.  Christian raised an eyebrow, a bit confused by her response.  Lita had almost always supported him and his flings, though he knew she didn't really agree with his lifestyle._

_"Why not?" he asked, a slightly hurt look in his eyes.  Sighing, Lita shook her head, jumping up from her seat and moving over to his, plopping down next to him._

_"Because, Christian, it's not healthy… for you *or* the girls.  I don't want anyone getting their heart broken," she explained solemnly, taking his hand in hers.  Christian sighed, knowing full well what she was talking about._

_"It's different than it was with Molly.  I didn't know how she felt, and if I did I never would have led her on, you know that.  Stacy would be in it for the same reasons I am," he assured her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze._

_Lita sighed tiredly… he was totally missing her point.  She withdrew her hand from his, regarding him with a shrug as she stood and headed for the door._

_"Do what you want," she replied, taking a step out into the hall.  "All I'm saying is you keep breaking people's hearts, and one of these days it'll be *you* picking up your own shattered pieces."_

Christian paused, leaning up against the wall.  He should have listened to Lita all that time ago, but at the time he was too caught up in his own game to see the truth in her advice.  He had perfected the skill of landing these women and satisfying both his interest and himself, all the while managing to keep them a secret from one another, each woman thinking she was the last.  Trish wasn't aware of any of his relationships, nor was anyone else.  The only one who knew was Lita.  Just as she had said over a year ago, he had spent all his time carelessly playing with the emotions of these women that he didn't even realize it when his own heart was being snapped in two.

_*~*~*~*~*_

_My mama told me_

_'Be careful who ya do, cause karma comes back around_

_Same old song, yeah_

_But I was so sure_

_That it wouldn't happen to me cause I know how to put it down_

_But I was so wrong_

_*~*~*~*~*_

As Christian rounded a corner, he froze, hearing two voices he could only match to Trish and Jericho.  He took a step back and hid behind the wall, peering out as he caught a glimpse of the two.  They stood at the opposite wall, Trish leaning against it and Chris in front of her, their bodies only millimeters apart.  Christian held back a growl as he watched Trish giggle at a comment Chris made, and then he felt himself seething as his best friend dipped his head down, capturing Trish's lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

Their kiss was smooth and slow, unlike any of the kisses he had shared with Trish himself.  It ate him alive to watch his best friend and Trish so happy together.  It was all he could to keep himself from lunging when in a split second, Chris eased his tongue into Trish's mouth.  He tore his gaze off of their faces, his glance happening over her outer thigh, where Chris's hand was resting.  Trish liked it better with hands resting on the small of her back, just above her butt, he knew that from experience.  He could just imagine how things would have been if it where _his_ hands on her body, not Chris Jericho's.  The revelation that he knew Trish's body better than the man kissing her aggravated him to no end.  He couldn't believe he was spying on them like this, but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel that *he* was the one being betrayed.

Christian placed a hand over his chest, the most unbearable tearing sensation hitting him.  Giving up on the situation, he turned away, leaving the oblivious couple to themselves.  He pressed his back against the wall, slumping down a bit as his head dropped down between his shoulders.  He couldn't believe what he had just seen, but moreover, he couldn't believe how it made him feel.  His head snapped up as he came to a shocking conclusion.  For the first time in his life, he had allowed himself to get into far…

And he was falling in love with Trish.

_*~*~*~*~*_

_And I'm so caught up_

_Got me feelin' it, caught up_

_I don't know what it is_

_But it seems she's got me twisted_

_I'm so caught up_

_Got me feelin' it, caught up_

_I'm losin' control_

_This girls got a hold on me_

_*~*~*~*~*_


	3. Part 3: Let It Burn

i_Understand, why_

_See, it's burnin' me to hold onto this_

_I know this is somethin' I gotta do_

_But that don't mean I want to_

_What I'm tryin' to say is that_

_I love you, I just_

_I feel like this, it's comin' to an end_

_And it's better for me to let it go now_

_Than to hold on and hurt you_

_I gotta let it burn _

"Christian, we need to have a talk."

The words, which were never the start of a good conversation, sunk in on the Canadian like a boulder. Inhaling deeply, he hesitantly turned his head. An uncomfortable lump formed deep in his throat as he gazed at Trish, who was lying beside him.

"About what?" he questioned in a curious tone, but the shakiness in his voice told Trish that he was not as oblivious as he wanted to appear.

"About this, Christian... about _us_," she said, raising her knees up a bit, her feet resting flatly on the mattress below them. "It... I don't think this is going to work."

Despite the fact that he knew what she was going to say, her words pierced through him like a dagger, stabbing directly into his heart. He raised himself into a sitting position, his eyes filling with sorrow.

"What?" he questioned, his eyes glazing over in a stupor of disbelief.

Trish gazed over at him, frowning as she took note of the effect this was already having on him. She swallowed hard, pressing her forefingers to the center of her chest, battling the burning sensation lurking near her heart. Sighing heavily, she reached for him, taking his hand in hers.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way. The time we spent together is and will always be special to me. It's nothing that you did, I just... I feel like it's time we put an end to this relationship," she explained carefully, her eyes meticulously studying the sheets covering her bare legs.

Christian pulled out of her grasp, causing her to steadily draw her gaze back up to his. She winced as she noticed shades of anger nested deep within his sorrowful blue eyes. The nauseas feeling in the pit of his stomach caused by Trish's words had him nearly ready to vomit. Of all the emotions he could have been feeling, that he _should_ have been feeling at the moment, all he felt was sick. Sick and numb.

"Why?" His questioned was asked so quietly, the blonde woman beside him could barely hear what he was saying. He cleared his throat with a cough and continued, raising his voice measurably. "Why do you feel that way? You say our time together is special... why end it?"

"Christian, I answered you already..."

"Well I'm sorry Trish, but your answer sucked!" he cried, slamming his fists down to the mattress on either side of him with such force the two of them bounced slightly in the air. "I want a real reason. Is it because you found out about my past? Is it because of Chris? Huh? I deserve an explanation."

"As far as your past is concerned, I know more than you think," she replied. "I never cared about that. But come on, you know my being with you isn't fair to Chris. He deserves better than that... I at least owe him a chance."

Christian rolled his eyes, "And I don't?"

"Please, stop making this about you. I've told you, you did nothing. I'm sorry, but this is something I just have to do," she explained.

Christian glanced at her again, his harsh eyes softening as he recognized a new expression on her face. He could plainly see the despair, the shame in her regretful eyes. She didn't want to do this, he could just sense it. He bit his lip, deciding he was unwilling to toss what they shared aside as easily as she had.

"Trish, you don't have to do this," he said softly, reaching out to rest his hand on her arm. "It doesn't have to end like this... it doesn't have to end at _all_."

"Christian, no. I can't, I can't stay. As much as I want to, this is hurting me too much. I... I'm sorry... I have to go."

With that, she shrugged out of his gentle grasp, rising from the bed as his lifeless hand dropped to the mattress. Christian buried his face in his hands as she silently pulled her clothes on overtop of her lingerie, battling the tears that had filled her eyes. Then, she made her way to the door, pausing on the way to grab the jacket she had earlier flung over an armchair. She took a step out into the hall, but then froze, turning back and eyeing the man she had left in the bed.

"Christian, I..."

"Shut up and go!" he cried, his head snapping up swiftly. He glared at her in silence for a moment before speaking again. "Just leave! I don't want your explanations, okay? I don't fucking care! Just get out!"

Trish's eyes widened slightly at his harsh tone. Her heart dropped as she watched the anger in his eyes fade away, his blue orbs once again filling with anguish.

"Christian, don't be like that," she pleaded softly. "Please, just let it go."

_It's gonna burn for me to say this_

_It's comin' from the heart_

_It's been a long time comin'_

_But we done been fell apart_

_I really wanna work this out_

_But I don't think you're gonna change_

_I do, but you don't, think it's best we go our separate ways_

Christian stared blankly at the door, his eyes fixed on the spot where Trish had been standing only a few minutes ago. His mouth hung open, still in a stunned shock after what had just transpired. His heart was screaming at him to go after her, to insist a better explanation than the lackluster one she had provided, but he remained still. At the moment, it felt as though his legs would fall off if he dared to try and stand. Heaving a loud sigh, Christian threw himself back onto the bed, lying down as he tiredly rubbed at his eyes. He knew it wouldn't be right to go after her. If their relationship was truly hurting her, then he was in no place to make her stay.

Still, he couldn't comprehend what he had done, why this was causing her so much pain. Sure, their relationship wasa bit unconventional, but it wasn't to say he didn't care deeply for her. What went wrong?

_Tell me why, I should stay in this relationship_

_When I'm hurtin', baby_

_I ain't happy, baby_

_And there's so many other things I gotta deal with_

_I think that you should_

_Let it burn_

House passed, and Christian was still awake, stirring restlessly in his bed. His mind was still being invaded with thoughts of the blonde woman who had once occupied the empty space beside him. The more he pondered it, the more Trish's decision to leave him made a bit more sense.

One specific moment when he'd noticed Trish seeming to drift from him came to mind. he could recall a night about a week earlier, when he'd asked her to meet him at his hotel room. As she rested on top of him, their hearts beating against one another's, an uneasy feeling rose in his stomach. Something wasn't right.

Their lovemaking had been passionate, but something was missing. The intensity, the fervor that had always been present in her eyes had suddenly disappeared. Absent was her desire, the fire she possessed within her that had so many times driven him wild. Thinking back, he supposed he should have seen it then. She just wasn't into it anymore. Maybe she wasn't into him anymore.

_When the feelin' ain't the same in your body_

_Don't want to, but you know_

_You gotta let it go_

_Cause the party ain't jumpin' like it used to_

_Even though this might bruise you_

_Let it burn, let it burn, gotta let it burn_

_Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you_

_Hate the thought of her bein' with someone else_

_But ya know that it's over_

_You knew it was through_

_Let it burn, let it burn, gotta let it burn_

Only a few days had passed since she made her decision, and Trish was already finding herself having second thoughts. As she eyed the man sitting beside her, she frowned. He had been so unknowing, so naive to the affair that had been going on between her and Christian. A pang of sympathy hit her as she thought of how - despite the fact that she made things right by cutting herself off from Christian - she had wronged him.

"You okay?" he asked, his soft spoken words pulling her from her thoughts. Forcing a smile, Trish nodded, taking his hand in hers.

"I'm fine, Chris-" she replied, abruptly cutting herself off as she realized she had nearly called him Christian.

Taking a deep breath, Trish found herself questioning her decision once more. That hadn't been the first time she came close to such a slip up. Somewhat ironically, she never had that problem with Christian.

As she continued to stare at Jericho, Trish began to wonder if perhaps she'd chosen the wrong man. She had left Christian so that she could be with Chris without having guilt looming over her head. She hadn't been able to rid herself of it since then, but for a change, her guilt was caused by what she did to Christian, not with him.

It felt as though she had blocked herself into a hole, one that was entrapping and smothering her to the point where it was hard to breathe. Nobody could possibly understand how she felt except Christian, and it was far too late to go back to him. She had officially made the biggest mistake of her life.

_Sendin' pages I ain't supposed to_

_Got somebody here but I want you_

_Cause the feelin' ain't the same_

_I find myself callin' her your name_

_Ladies tell me, do you understand?_

_Now all my fellas, do you feel my pain?_

_It's the way I feel_

Christian still couldn't get over her. Despite his desperate attempts to move on, to find _something_ to occupy his time and keep his mind off her, he was more heartbroken then ever. It had been nearly two weeks, and the sounds of Trish's voice ending their relationship still played rampantly in his mind, the image of her dark eyes staring down at him torturing his heart.

He couldn't help but blame himself. After all, he had to have done something to make her drive her away when their relationship was strong. As that thought crossed his mind, the Canadian laughed sardonically, despite himself. 'Strong' was not the word to describe their relationship. Hell, _relationship_ wasn't even a proper description of what they had. Sex was what they had, and the more Christian thought about it, the more he was willing to put his money on the fact that that was what drove her away.

In an emotional, romantic sense, Chris provided Trish with more than any amount more of physical pleasure he gave her could replace. If he had been more thoughtful, more gentle, just more _loving_ to her, he would never had found himself in such a predicament. To put it shortly, he fucked up. And it seemed now that his mistakes could not be reversed.

_I know I made a mistake, now its too late_

_I know she ain't comin' back_

_What I gotta do now to get my shorty back?_

_Man, I don't know what I'm gonna do_

_Without my boo_

_You been gone for too long_

_Its been fifty-eleven days umpteen hours_

_I'm gonna be burnin' till you return_

Trish silently made her way to the outside of the arena, pulling the door shut behind her. She walked over to the curb and took a seat, praying that no one would come looking for her. Sighing exhaustedly, she rested her arms on her knees, burying her face in her hand. She had never been so confused or distraught in her life. The anxiety of it all had her so tense that she felt as though she were literally going to explode.

On the one hand, there was Chris; poor, sweet, unassuming Chris. Trish had never been romanced in such a way before, and she had to admit his chivalry was very pleasing to her. But there was just something about Christian.

A nagging feeling tugged at her heart when she thought of him, and how she'd never given thr opportunity to be anything more than the guy on the sidelines. She found herself torn between two loves - one that hadn't been given a chance to live, and one that had never gotten the chance to live to its full potential.

_I'm twisted cause one side of me_

_Is tellin' me that I need to move on_

_On the other side, I_

_Wanna break down and cry_

Unbeknownst to Trish, Christian had been watching her, hidden safely behind the door. He wondered what she was thinking, and if her thoughts were at all similar to the ones running through his head. She seemed so distraught... he wanted nothing more than to join her outside. He knew doing so would only cause more trouble than good.

It tore at his heart to think of how he'd blown his chance with her. Part of him told him he needed to let go, to give it up and get over her already. But there was that other part of him that knew that there was still a chance. The flame that existed between them was still flickering, and it was killing him to stand by and watch it die out.

"I love you, Trish."

_I'm twisted cause one side of me_

_Is tellin' me that I need to move on_

_On the other side, I_

_Wanna break down and cry_

_So many days, so many hours_

_I'm still burnin' till you return_

_When the feelin' ain't the same in your body_

_Don't want to, but you know_

_Gotta let it go_

_Cause the party ain't jumpin' like it used to_

_Even though this might bruise you_

_Let it burn, let it burn, gotta let it burn_

_Deep down you know its best for yourself but you_

_Hate the thought of her bein' with someone else_

_But you know that it's over_

_You knew it was through_

_Let it burn, let it burn, gotta let it burn_


	4. Part 4: Which Way Do I Go?

**Part 4: Which Way Do I Go? (lyrics and title from the song 'Take Your Hand')**

_Hey, I feel I could just blow on up  
Anytime I could just lose control, caught up_  
  
Somehow, it had happened again. Even though she cut their relationship off, and even though she swore there was nothing left between them, Trish managed to find herself wrapped in Christian's arms again, their lips locked together. Of course, that wasn't her original intention when she'd gone to see him. She hadn't gone to Christian's hotel room in the middle of the night to rekindle their passion.  
  
She had gone to confront him, to yell at him even... to demand an explanation. After what he did to her in the ring that night, how he betrayed her trust in that match made by Eric Bischoff, she damn well deserved an explanation. Their 'match,' if you could even call it one, had left her in a state of shock. Had she not already have doubled over in due to the pain his brutal, unexpected assault caused her, she would've done so anyway because of how taken aback she was.  
  
She had tried to get to sleep that night, after getting off the phone with Chris - who must have apologized a million times for not being there to help her. But she couldn't... she simply had to know why. In a way, she blamed herself. She had pushed Christian so far away from her so suddenly that he snapped. He finally lost it. Still, she couldn't understand how a man could so viciously attack a woman he clamed to love. And, oddly enough, that was part of his explanation.  
  
"Don't you see, Trish?" he had asked, an unreadable expression on his face. "I did what I did out there tonight _because_ I love you. And as ass backwards as that may sound, it's the truth."  
  
Trish had stared at him for a few moments, the only movement she made being a few disbelieving blinks. Then, she boldly moved toward him - in spite of his actions earler that evening, she was not afraid of him. Somehow she knew that Christian was not the man that attacked her; had he been in the right state of mind, he wouldn't have been able to.  
  
"Are you telling me that that is your excuse?! Let me tell you something, Christian..." she cried, and though she didn't even realize she was doing it, her index finger poked sharply at his chest. "...the only thing that's ass backwards here is you. You wanted to prove to me that you love me, so you beat the hell out of me?"  
  
His gaze fell to the floor where he watched his feet, which were shuffling awkwardly back and forth. He knew what he had done was wrong, and in all honesty, he had no explanation. He truly had planned to lay down for her, but when she stood before him in the ring, something inside him snapped. For some reason, whenever he looked at her, he couldn't get the image of Chris Jericho out of his mind. He knew no explanation would give his actions justice.  
  
"I know it wasn't a good move, Trish," he said slowly, as though pacing himself so he didn't trip over his words. "And you have no idea how _sorry_ I am. I was desperate to do _something_, though that's no excuse for what I did. Seeing you and Chris together is just driving me crazy... I'm so sorry."  
  
"There are so many other 'somethings' you could have done, Christian," she replied, her voice surprisingly steady.  
  
She pursed her lips together, and she couldn't fathom why she was being so calm. Again, this man had the strangest effects on her. That was when he kissed her, hoping that this 'something' would garner a different result than his last. As always, the instant he placed his lips on hers, she melted in his arms.  
  
_Second thoughts, small doubts start to beat me up  
You're everything I want  
Before I knew just what I wanted  
And hey, hey, it's killin' me on the inside  
You're the only one I want, I can't deny_  
  
"Christian, stop," Trish said eventually, pressing her tiny hands against his chest and pushing him away.  
  
Christian complied with her instructions, but he was hardly convinced by her tone that she really wanted to stop. Hell, she was questioning herself about it. If she noticed anything about him through that kiss, it was that she _missed_ him. She knew from that one moment just how badly she missed kissing him, touching him, making love to him.  
  
Her eyes widened at the revelation, and she ignored the curious gaze Christian sent her. God, she'd been wrong all along. Their relationship wasn't just about the sex. It was about two people - granted, they'd originally had a purely physical connection - who had a deep love for one another. Trish hadn't been having sex with Christian for four and a half months - she'd been making love to him. And if that was the case...  
  
"Oh, God..." she muttered, placing a hand on her forehead, all of a sudden feeling faint.  
  
She had been dragging Jericho along all this time, when it was Christian she really wanted. She forced herself to believe that she truly loved Chris, that Christian was just a fling, and then she dreamt of being with the latter....  
  
No, no, no. This was all wrong. She couldn't believe her feelings had changed because of one kiss. It was Chris she loved, not Christian. She was letting her physical attraction towards Christian cloud her better judgement.  
  
A long, loud sigh left Trish's lips as she stared at Christian, whose pensive gaze was locked on her. The flutter in her heart was telling enough. She didn't get this feeling around Chris... This was the man she loved.  
  
_Don't know what to do, what to say  
I'm not sure what to tell ya, confused  
Which way do I, take your hand or let go  
[Do I] Take your hand or let it go  
[I can't] Take this feelin' much more  
[Do I] Take your hand or let go  
Don't know what to do, what to say  
I'm not sure what to tell ya, confused  
Which way do I go?_  
  
"Trish?" he questioned, his body still so close to hers that he could feel the heat pouring off of her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I... I don't know," she replied, an empty stare coming over her. "I think I love you, Christian."  
  
The Canadian man nearly fell over. Clutching at his heart, which was throbbing painfully against the inside of his chest, he stared down at her.  
  
"You do?" he asked, almost feeling as if the words that had left her mouth were too good to be true.  
  
"I do..." she said hesitantly, "...but I don't know why. I don't want to love you, Christian. I'm just so confused... You're not the type of man I fall in love with."  
  
He took a step away from her, hurt filling his telling blue eyes.  
  
"So what am I then? The type of man you have casual sex with? I'm your fuck him and forget guy? I didn't think respectable women did that, Trish," he said, unable to mask the anguish her remark had caused him.  
  
"No!" Trish cried, shaking her head insistantly. "I didn't mean it like that, Christian. It came out wrong..."  
  
"Do you have any idea how much you've hurt me?" he questioned out of the blue. Strangely, neither of them found it ironic that he was asking her that question. "Do you understand how much watching you prance around with Christ has made me want to crawl in a hole and die? It's been sheer torture, Trish, to see you in his arms... when I know you belong in mine."  
  
_Hey, I feel I could just blow on up  
Everything I feel your love I get so caught up  
It's your kiss and your touch, it's just everything  
But I'm feelin' like I wanna just run away  
Can't tell you what I want  
But you're everything I want  
And hey, hey, it's killin' me on the inside  
Cause you're all I ever wanted, still I can't deny_  
  
"Christian, I..." Trish began, feeling a little nauseaus.  
  
The tables had turned drastically, and now she was the one feeling guilty for her actions. How could she have left him? How could she have pushed him so far that he felt he had no other choice but to take his frustrations out on her?  
  
"Let me finish," he said, placing a hand in the air. "I'm not saying you and Chris don't have something. He likes you... you like him. But Trish, he doesn't _love_ you. He doesn't fantasize about spending the rest of his lfe with you, he wouldn't throw himself down on a fire for you. You guys don't have real love." He paused, trying to read her expression. She looked so lost, so confused. "My God, Trish, don't you get it? We are in love! Why are you fighting it?"  
  
Trish sighed, staring at him hopelessly. She had no answer for him. Every single word he spoke was the truth, so why wouldn't she let herself be with him? What was it that was making her hold back?  
  
"I..." she began, trying with all her heart to muster up a response to his question, even if it was half assed. After a long moment of silence, she had nothing. "I don't know, Christian... I honestly don't know."  
  
Nodding, Christian turned away from her, hoping to give her a moment's peace so that she could think. For what seemed like the millionth time that night, Trish sighed, the tiny sound laced with despair. It suddenly occurred to her that she hadn't once considered Chris, or his feelings. Not only that, she didn't even feel the slightest bit guilty for it... once again, Christian had spoken the truth.  
  
"Trish, do you want to be with me?" he asked, suddenly finding himself too impatient to wait for her to come up with something to say.  
  
Trish gazed up into his eyes, and from the second she had locked on to the blue orbs, she knew her answer. Despite the fact that a small part of her was still fighting it, she nodded.  
  
"Yes..." she voiced tentatively, "...I think I do."  
  
_Don't know what to do, what to say  
I'm not sure what to tell ya, confused  
Which way do I, take your hand or let go  
[Do I] Take your hand or let it go  
[I can't] Take this feelin' much more  
[Do I] Take your hand or let go  
Don't know what to do, what to say  
I'm not sure what to tell ya, confused  
Which way do I go?  
Somebody tell me...  
  
"So then what's the problem?" Christian asked her, resting his hands on his waist. She stared at him blankly, so he went on. "I want you, you want me. Correct?"  
  
Her brow raised for a second as Trish picked apart the question. It was so simple, so plain... she couldn't help but wonder if there was more to it then what he asked.  
  
"...Yes..."  
  
"Then why do you look so confused? It's obvious you're torn, and I can't understand why," he explained, moving towards her again.  
  
"I don't know. God, Christian, I wish I could understand how I feel, believe me. I keep telling myself I don't want you, but then I get these intense feelings when I'm around you... I can't even put it into words," she said, a faraway gaze in her eyes.  
  
Exhaling heavily, Christian cupped her face in his hands, pressing his forehead to hers.  
  
"Tell you what," he said, his voice so soft that she could barely hear him. She had never heard him speak so softly before. "Take some time to think things over. If you decide within the next few weeks that you truly do love me, I'll be waiting for you with open arms. My hand is extended to you, Trish. What you do with it is up to you."  
  
Is it that I'm so wrong, I can't say  
Or is it my life, so young, careless ways  
And in your eyes, so much love you wanna give  
But the more I want you in my arms  
The pressure starts to build, build, build, build  
  
Don't know what to do, what to say  
I'm not sure what to tell ya, confused  
Which way do I, take your hand or let go  
[Do I] Take your hand or let it go  
[I can't] Take this feelin' much more  
[Do I] Take your hand or let go  
Don't know what to do, what to say  
I'm not sure what to tell ya, confused  
Which way do I go?_


	5. Part 5: Come Follow Me

**Part 5: Come Follow Me (Lyrics and title from the song of the same name)  
A/N: This is the final installment of this series. I hope you've enjoyed it! Feedback is much appreciated.**

_When you look from outside  
All you see is videos and shows  
But there's more to my life then  
People could ever know_

Tonight was the night. Christian breathed in deeply, hoping that the controlled breathing would calm his nerves. To say he was nervous was a vast understatement. There was just so much on the line.

First, there was his match with Chris Jericho. He hadn't wanted it to go this far, to escalate to the point where their match was no longer going to be a contest, but a fight. He never wanted their friendship to sour to the point where they despised each other. And what probably hurt the worst about the situation with Chris was that all the outsiders blamed him. According to just about everyone in the locker room, he was the reason for the team's demise. The assumption was far from the truth.

Granted, he had been the one to "turn" on Chris, but it wasn't as though he had simply snapped. He was driven to it, because Chris had backed him so far into a corner with Trish that he...

He hadn't even thought of Trish. She was definitely in the building - he spotted her chatting with Stacy Keibler earlier that night. He knew she had made her decision, and tonight, she would let him and the rest of the wrestling world know just what it was.

Christian glanced up for a moment, watching in silence as Victoria and Nidia scrambled by him, the two ladies mumbling under their breath as they sent disfavoring glares in his direction. He sighed, looking on after them. They couldn't see past the facade, the cold-hearted nature in which he dealt with his problems. They didn't know him at all.

He longed for people to see him, the real him... the person he was around Lita... and the person he used to be around Chris and Trish. But somehow he knew that no matter what he did, people would never be able to truly change their opinions of him. He was forever going to be seen as the CLB.

_Sometimes I gotta smile  
When I don't feel like smiling  
Sit back and ride  
When I feel like driving_

Settling herself down in front of a monitor in the women's locker room, Trish sighed wistfully. The butterflies had already begun to float around in her stomach, and neither Chris nor Christian had even entered the ring. It wasn't so much that she was nervous over the match itself, but over the fact that she had made her decision and would have to let both men know. She knew without a doubt where her heart truly rested... but she was still hesitant. Things would be uncomfortable enough without her getting involved.

The match between the former best friends began, and Trish tried to focus her attention on the action, but she couldn't. It was strange. It had taken her so much time to make up her mind, to push logic and reason to the side and think with her heart, but she had done it. She was positive she knew who she wanted to be with. But no matter how strongly she felt, she couldn't shake the apprehension. Neither man deserved to have their heartbroken, but it was inevitable that one of them would.

Just then, the locker room door open, causing Trish to abandon her thoughts... for the moment, at least. She glanced up, an absent smile grazing her lips as she saw Stacy Keibler. The leggy diva approached her, taking a seat beside her as concern marred her pretty face.

"Are you okay?" she asked, gently placing a hand on Trish's forearm.

The Canadian woman sighed... she was sick of being asked that question. She nodded - not because she was truly okay, bu because she didn't wish to elaborate on her feelings.

"I'm just not particularly looking forward to this match," she said in reply.

Stacy nodded in understanding. She could only imagine the toll all of the drama surrounding her situation with Chris and Christian had taken on her.

"It's gotta be tough to watch," Stacy noted, her gaze shifting to the monitor. "But Chris will be fine. I'll bet he pulls this one out."

Nobody understands but you I can always be myself with you

Trish laughed ruefully, an action that confused her friend. Stacy was so naive. Everyone was so naive. Everyone, in fact, but herself and Christian. Even Chris himself had no idea what had been going on between them, she had disguised her feelings so well. Nobody had a clue what was going to happen.

Trish shook her head, rising from her seat. It was time.

"I have to go," she said. "There's something I have to do."

Stacy watched as Trish headed to the door. An uneasy lump formed in her throat. She knew exactly where Trish was headed, and it was not a good idea.

"Trish, wait!" she called after her. "You're not going out there, are you? It's too dangerous."

"Look, I'll explain everything later, Stace. This is just something I have to do."

_That's why I'm sayin' ooh, I can't believe it  
You came just in time with what I needed  
And you're not like the other girls I meet everyday  
You stay down like them girls from around the way  
That's why I'm sayin'  
Come follow me, come follow me, come follow me_

Christian gave Jericho a hard clothesline, knocking his opponent down to the mat with a thud. He heard the sound of cheers erupting from the audience and his head shot up, knowing damn well they weren't for him. He caught a glimpse of Trish running down the ramp towards them and his stomach nearly fell out of his body. As if he wasn't already short of breath from the fast-paced match, seeing that gorgeous woman nearly knocked him off his feet.

They made eye contact, and she sent him a look he was unable to read. Before he could question her, he received a swift kick to the stomach, which served as a painful reminder that his match with Chris was not over.

The two men went back at it, exchanging blows left and right, the intensity of the match increasing exponentially with the presence of Trish at ringside.

At some point, Christian noticed that she had hopped up on the ring apron, and she was shouting something at him. He moved over to her, a lump forming in his throat.

"Hit me," she said, rather forcefully.

"W-what?" he asked her, blinking rapidly. Did he hear her correctly?

"Trust me Christian," she said. "It sounds crazy now, but just hit me."

He didn't know what had come over her. She may have lost her mind, but for whatever reason, he trusted her with all of his heart. He pulled her into the ring and pushed her - halfheartedly - into the turnbuckle. The moment she hit the mat, the guilt washed over him and he wanted to rush to her. But something told him she had a plan.

Before he could react, Chris nailed him, knocking him to the floor. From the corner of the ring, Trish was beginning to rise, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Despite having her back to him, she knew it was Chris trying to help her. She knew exactly what the fans, the announcers, and her coworkers would think, and so she swung back. She felt her elbow coming in direct contact with Chris's nose, and before she knew it, the match was over. Christian had seized the opportunity she had opened for him and hit the Unprettier, sealing the victory.

Though he had already headed up the ramp, Trish remained in the ring. She had one last thing to do. After helping Chris to his feet, she cupped his face in her hands. The look in her eyes made her feel extremely guilty, but there was no other way around it.

"I'm sorry," she said softly to him. "I'm sorry that things have to end this way."

Then, she swallowed hard and closed her eyes, slapping him in the face. To be honest, the next few minutes were a blur to her, and she didn't come back to her senses until she and Christian stood together at the top of the ramp. He glanced down at her, and she smiled.

Despite the fact that she slapped Jericho, that she more or less turned her back on the fans, that her coworkers would never look at her the same again, she was happy. Christian made her happy.

"I love you," she said, and even though the place was roaring, he could hear her plain as day.

He had waited so long to hear those words from her, and he was elated. Instead of responding in words, he lowered his head to hers, planting on her the most intense, passionate kiss he'd ever given in his entire life. When they separated, she was grinning from ear to ear. From the announcers table, Jerry Lawler made a comment about Trish looking smitten.

Smitten was a gross understatement.

_That's why I'm sayin' ooh, I can't believe it  
You came just in time with what I needed  
And you're not like the other girls I meet everyday  
You stay down like them girls from around the way  
That's why I'm sayin'  
Come follow me, come follow me, come follow me  
Come follow me, come follow me, come follow me..._

**The End**


End file.
